degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Yellowrox1/Chapter 3
Selena's POV They have just fixed my arm and now I have a neon green cast from my hand to my elbow. After the docter fixed it, I woke up to Jake and Zack by my bed in the ER. Jake had gave me the rest of the 11 roses and Zack had so many flowers that I couldn't even see his face. And he wouldn't stop saying sorry, when I told him over and over again that it is okay. Now I'm in Jake's car, and he's driving me home. "That sucks that you have to have that cast." Jake said to break the quietness. "Well its only for a few months. I can live with that." I said nodding my head. "Yeah...Did I tell you that I'm having a party this weekend?" he asked. "No, I haven't seen you all week. Why haven't you been at school? Ya know that your missing out on a lot of stuff? You are going to start to get bad grades." I said conserningly. "I never had good grades. And I've been at my grandmas because she is going to back to Greenland." he answerd. I found that hard to beleave, by the way he is talking. "Well that must be fun." I said smiling. He looked at me with a smerk, then back to the road. He pulled up my drive way. "Thank you for the roses, and can I bring some friends to your party?" "Yeah" he came closer to me and gave me a kiss. We kissed for some time, when I pulled away. "I should go" I said taking off my seat belt. He grabbed my hand when I tried to open the door. "About the party?" "Yeah, what about it?" I asked. "Its to selabrate me moving to my dads house. My dad said I need to have a male influence." "So we can't see each other anymore?" "We can, I will still go to the same school. Its going to be just fine." "Really?" "Yeah" we kissed again, and I got out the car. I walked to my door, opened it with my keys. I turned my head twards Jake I waved at him. He waved back and drove off. When I entered my living room my mother was no were to be seen. She's brobobly out partying with her friends. The foot ball game was on and he was crashed out with a beer and patato chips in his hand. I shook my dad up. "Dad..Dad" "What...What? Who won?" "Your teem, your just watching reruns." My dad coaches football and he rewatches them to see the misstakes, so he can make them the best like he was. Still is the best. I reached for his hand. "Dad, I think its time to go to bed. I'll walk you up stairs." "Okay.." walking halfway up the stairs.."Wow! what happened to your arm?" "Umm.. I broke it. Slipped in ice fell..." I half way lied. I didn't really want to tell him that Zack fell on top of me. "That sucks.." We were at the top of the steps when he said night and jumped into bed. I opened my door and I could tell Miley wanted out of her cage. I let her out and fed her. I pet her for a while and she flew back in her cage. I guess she doesn't want to hang out with me. I grobbed the phone and I was going to call my best friend Izzy. After a few rings she answered. "Hey Selena" she sounded sick. "You still sick?" "Yeah" "Guess what?" "What?" "I broke my arm." I told her what happened. "Wow, why would he run with ice all over the ground? He must really like you.." "Ever sence 4th grade, when I kissed him, I don't think he ever got over me." "Well do you like him?...Of course not, you have a boyfriend!" she laughed. I didn't say anything to that. "OH MY GOODNESS! You do like him. I'm telling." "NO NO NO don't, I don't really like him. Not that much, not like you think." I think I'm blushing. "Okay... I'm going to school, no matter what." "Why?" "I want to... like..... set the mood, so you to can go out." "I have a boyfriend! I can't go out with him." "Well, I can make things work. Sorry I have to go." "Okay. Bye." "Bye" she hung up the phone. I decied to go to bed because it was 10:00 and I have to get up early to get ready and look good for school. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ On my way to pick up Zack. I don't know why but my heart started beating when he came out of his house. I checked myself one last time to see if I looked good. I'm wereing a navy blue dress that goes to my theghs. and with a white belt on my stomach and with black boots that go up to my shins. And flowered, see through, like stalkings. My best outfit. As well as with my hair currled. I never have my hair currled. "Hey" I said dragging out the e and y. I smiled. "You seem happy." "I'm always happy to see you!" he rolled his eyebrows and smiled back. "Okay... You look good to day." "Really? Thanks." I blushed a little. "Okay lets go to school." Category:Blog posts